


The Thread That Binds Us

by StarlitQueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Basically a lot of sass, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Loki Sass, Love Story, Romance, Sigyn Sass, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitQueen/pseuds/StarlitQueen
Summary: Loki's story is a tragic one. The story of a fallen prince turned into a monster who then seeks redemption yet never relinquishes his ambitions. This is the untold story of Sigyn, wife of Loki, famed for her unwavering loyalty. She is Loki's equal. She is cunning, ambitions and vengeful. She is the only thing Loki desires more than a kingdom. She was made to be his Queen.This is a story of love and rage. Of deception and revenge. And of a power so old and so great that even the World Tree will tremble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up, my Sigyn is not at all based on Marvel's Sigyn. I'm basically just using her name from Norse Mythology. Just wanted to let you know now in case you were expecting something else :) other than that, please enjoy and thanks for reading.

Sigyn had spent the entire afternoon practicing her music.

Well, she had spent the whole afternoon with the musicians at the very least. When she had entered the music hall that morning she had every intention on practicing for her performance at the feast that was to be held the following night. Instead, she was lounging on the gilded stage as the players took turns serenading her.

She let out a puff of a sigh as she crossed and uncrossed her delicate ankles, flashing a smile at the young man playing a mournful tune on a stringed instrument.

“Oh, you're going to bring tears to my eyes if you don't stop!” She wailed playfully.

“And what would the princess like to hear?” The youth replied. Sigyn excitedly leaped to her feet and clasped her hands together.

“Something happy, of course!” She exclaimed. “I want to dance!” She traced a few steps across the wooden floors before looking back with a small frown. “And I am not a princess, you know.”

“Perhaps not in title,” another musician commented as he casually strummed his instrument. “But the Allfather dotes on you like a daughter and you have all of the grace and beauty a princess should have.”

“You are quiet the flatterer,” Sigyn purred batting her lashes. But she already knew that. In fact, it was why she had taken him into her bedchambers three times in the last week. Yet, try as she might, she could not remember his name. She blamed fairy wine. Her guardian, Odin Allfather, was fond of it. In recent years, Sigyn had developed a taste for it. As the ward of the Allfather, she found she was free of most royal responsibilities but had every luxury at the tip of her slender fingers. She made a habit of indulging in such luxuries as often as possible.

“Play on, darlings! What are you waiting for?” Sigyn sang out. The group of musicians conferred briefly before striking up a jaunty tune that immediately made Sigyn feel light and giddy.

 

_Can I ask you, friends_

_What's a fella to do_

_If her hair is black_

_And her eyes are blue?_

 

Sigyn giggled, delighted by the obvious comparison to her appearance. She let her shinny black curls fan out around her as she twirled between the players.

“Well this looks productive,” a velvety voice drawled. The musicians stopped suddenly. Sigyn finished her twirl before directing her cornflower blue eyes to the source of the interruption.

Loki, the younger son of Odin Allfather and Prince of Asgard, stood just inside the music hall with a placid look of disdain. Or perhaps that was just his natural face, Sigyn could never tell for certain. Nevertheless, Sigyn mirrored his expression in her eyes though her smile remained fixed on her mouth.

“We are just having a bit of fun,” Sigyn shrugged. “Not that you would recognize fun without the threat of bodily harm.” Loki clicked his tongue. She could practically hear his condescending thoughts.

_Silly, frivolous Sigyn. Vain, spoiled Sigyn._ She had heard it from his lips at least a thousand times.

“That would be Thor who so dearly loves the risk of bodily harm,” he said, stalking closer. He somehow managed to look predatory and nonchalant at the same time. “I, personally, don't think any activity is fun unless it runs the risk of a prison sentence.”

“And that is _so_ much better than dancing to pretty music,” Sigyn said, rolling her eyes.

“I happen to know how much more the world offers by way of fun,” Loki replied, his eyes sliding over the musicians who had their heads bowed to the prince. “It's not your fault you know nothing of the world.”

Sigyn scoffed. “The brothel at the edge of the market is not all the world has to offer.” Loki narrowed his eyes at her. She beamed at him in return. “Why are you here anyways?”

“I was just ensuring that you won't butcher the victor's song at the feast,” Loki replied, pressing his hands together. “I want the victory of the Great Hunt to be celebrated properly.”

The Great Hunt was held every year as a right of passage. Young warriors hunted magical and rare beasts. If they returned with a trophy, they could join the ranks of Asgard's finest. Thor, the eldest son of Odin, had participated in the Great Hunt years before and was first to return with his trophy, a tusk of a Dire Boar. Sigyn could take part if she wanted to. She was an excellent shot with a bow, a fine horsewoman, and gifted with magic. But she detested the notion that the only way to prove her worth was by killing something.

Loki had never cared about the Great Hunt before, despite his own talents. He was deadly with daggers. He was also gifted with magic, even more so than Sigyn. A fact Sigyn herself would begrudgingly admit.

Many were surprised when Loki announced he would be partaking this year. Thor had assumed his little brother was joking and had laughed heartily. Loki always kept his motives well concealed for anything he did. But Sigyn suspected the look of pride Odin Allfather bestowed on his younger son when Loki announced his participation contributed to his motives.

“If you survive it,” Sigyn said airily. She gave pause when Loki bristled at her words. This sort of verbal sparing match was commonplace between them, a daily occurrence filled with words far more scathing that what Sigyn had just said. Usually Loki brushed her words off with a practiced indifference, just as she did. But not this time.

“I will leave you to your nonsense,” Loki said with an insincere nod of his head. Sigyn watched him with a critical eye as he left. She had known him for as long as she could remember. They had grown up together, along side Thor and the other children of Asgard. Sigyn knew him well enough to know that he was nervous about the Great Hunt.

“Excuse me for a moment, darlings,” Sigyn trilled to the group of musicians. She floated out of the room. Loki was about halfway down the hall that lead to the training grounds.

“Loki!” She called out, picking up her pace. He paused before slowly turning around, as if he were deliberating whether or not another conversation with her was worth his time. Sigyn noticed that he was fidgeting with his hands, a nervous habit he had picked up from his mother, the Queen.

“What do you want?” He asked. There was suspicion in his voice, but hardly any malice.

“To wish you luck in the Hunt,” she said, smiling in a way she hoped he would see as genuine. “And to give you this,” she added, plucking one of the crystal flower pins from her hair. One curl fell forward beside her cheek as she presented the small token to him.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” He asked, the smallest smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“I have always found that things go my way when I wear them,” Sigyn explained. Loki chuckled.

“I believe things go your way regardless of what you wear in your hair,” he said wryly, gingerly picking up the delicate crystal.

“Well then maybe wearing one will help my charms rub off on you,” Sigyn suggested playfully.

“Am I supposed to charm the beast to death, then?” Loki asked. Sigyn laughed.

“Whatever gets you back here alive,” she answered with a shrug. Loki held the little pin up to his hair.

“And what if you find that these look better on me than they do on you?” Loki taunted. Sigyn rolled her eyes.

“They aren't magic, Loki,” Sigyn replied coolly. She waited for Loki to mock her vanity, like he always did but instead, he did the unexpected.

“Thank you, Sig,” he said, gently slipping the pin into his breast pocket. It had been many years since he addressed her with such familiarity. Something in her chest did a strange flutter.

She did not like it.

“I best be getting back to the music hall,” she said, looking at her slippered feet as she took a dainty step back. “I'll see you at the Hunt tomorrow.” She turned and hurried back down the hall before Loki could say anything more. Once back inside the music hall, she pressed her back against the wall and sighed sharply.

“What's the matter, princess?” Her musician friend, who's name once again escaped her, looked at her with concern.

“Nothing,” she muttered. “I simply realized just how much we need to practice before the feast. Let's get to work.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn is restless while Loki embarks on his Great Hunt

Loki was concealed in the shadows lining the thin animal trail. He had been hiding for nearly two hours waiting for his target. The trail bore signs of having been recently used by a Lindwyrm, a foul tempered serpent. Loki was willing to wager that it was still in the area. He had left a careful trail, faint enough so that the Lindwyrm would be able to pick up the scent but other game would not be lured.

He leaned against the thick trunk of a tree and pulled the little crystal hairpin out of his pocket and turned it over in his hands. Sigyn had been up at the break of dawn with Odin, Frigga and the other spectators. She had been wearing powder and rouge in an attempt to mask the fact that she had not slept. She had been smiling, as always. But this was a tight, close lipped smile, ruby red and slightly smudged. The usual flock of mindless courtiers were gushing over Sigyn, unaware that she was out of sorts. In all fairness, she had always been talented at hiding her true emotions behind her bright eyes and lovely smile. But Loki had known her for nearly all of his life. He could see how agitated she was that morning.

A part of him, larger than he would ever admit, wanted to ask her what was wrong. She had been uncharacteristically kind to him the day before. He knew he ought to make an effort to return the gesture. But he imagined her lamenting on about a suitor sending one less flower to her doorstep than usual or she found a stain on a favorite dress so he repressed the notion.

A twig snapped nearby. Loki's body went rigid as he strained to listen for other indicators. There was a rustling sound followed by a low, wet hiss. Before Loki could plan an attack or an escape, a large pale reptilian head darted out from the shadows, snapping at a small pool of light formed by a break in the canopy. It shook it's snout as if confused.

Loki had read about Lindwyrms in the days before the Hunt. He recalled an entry stating that while Lindwyrms were quick, quiet, and possessed an excellent sense of smell and hearing, their sight was lacking. It had mistaken the light pattern for prey.

Loki considered Sigyn's crystal hairpin. The fanged snout of the Lindwyrm was just visible from around the bend. It could smell him, it was searching for him. Very slowly, Loki shifted forward until the crystal was exposed to a small patch of light that bled down from the thick canopy. He carefully angled the hairpin so that the light caught the crystal and directed the glowing beam to a nearby tree trunk.

Another hiss told Loki that the Lindwyrm had spotted the light. Quick as lightning, the massive serpent struck the tree. It's skull hit hard, dazing it just enough for Loki to dart forward with a dagger. The beast was dead before it even knew Loki was there.

 

The sun was low in the sky, its rich golden rays flooding through the massive windows of the the throne room. Sigyn paced nervously across the dais, wringing her pale hands.

“They should be back by now!” Thor boomed from the center of the room, his voice echoing through the cavernous space. Sigyn felt a small flutter of relief. She was glad she was not the only one concerned about the hunters.

“It took you until after night fall to return from your Hunt,” The Lady Sif said with an eye roll and a soft smirk.

“Yes, but I was hunting a Dire Boar,” Thor argued. “There is nothing in the woods half as wild as that now!”

Sigyn tuned out the bantering argument that would ensue between Thor, Sif and their other warrior companions. Any other day she would have been glad to listen to their outrageous boasts and be distracted. But today she did not have the patience to listen to them argue about who brought back the most impressive trophy from their own Hunts. Thor always won that argument, not necessarily because he was right but because he would not let the matter drop.

“Sit down, Sigyn,” Odin said gently, reaching out to catch her by her arm. There was such concern in his remaining eye that Sigyn could not refuse him. She lowered herself into the small, but plush, chair set to the left of the throne. Frigga sat in a similar chair to the right. At first, Sigyn sat ramrod straight in her seat, every nerve in her body tuned to the entrance of the throne room. As the minutes grew long , she began to relax. She was half asleep with her slender legs thrown over the armrest of her chair when the doors flew open.

She opened one eye and watched the figure move through the golden light and approach the throne. The gathered crowd gasped and fell into excited chatter.

“Brother!” Thor exclaimed in a mix of shock and pride. Sigyn lifted her head and lowered her legs back down to the marble floor as Loki stepped up to the dais and knelt down on one knee.

The immense pressure that had been building in Sigyn's chest since the hunters left that morning suddenly ceased. She took a quiet, shuddering breath and quickly composed herself. Her features arranged themselves into their usual state of unburdened amusement. She turned her attention to the victor of Great Hunt.

Loki knelt before his father's throne clutching his trophy in his bloodstained hand. It was a gruesome looking fang nearly a foot in length and perfectly sharpened. Sigyn shuddered as she tried to imagine what sort of foul beast Loki had fought.

“You have been successful in your Hunt.” As Odin spoke the excited voices faded away. “You have brought yourself and Asgard great honor.” Loki bowed his head humbly, a small smile fighting it's way onto his face. He presented his trophy to Odin, who accepted it with a dignified bow of his head. Loki got to his feet and moved to step away, but hesitated.

Sigyn tilted her head curiously as he stepped before her seat. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out her crystal hairpin. One of the crystal petals had been cracked and the whole pin was covered in dirt and blood.

“The beast was besotted with me when it saw that I was wearing this,” Loki preened. Sigyn barked out a laugh. “I figured I should return it to you, seeing as that you need all the help you can get.”

Pursing her painted lips, Sigyn plucked the pin from Loki's hand. She twisted one curl around her finger and pinned it into place with the bloodied ornament. It glinted red in the light.

“I think it suits you better now,” Loki mused. “You're welcome.” He made a show of bowing deeply, his eyes bright and mocking. Sigyn conjured all of her grace and courtly manners and stuck her tongue out at him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn tries to work a spell to restore her broken hairpin. When Loki offers to help, Sigyn has to reveal her true intentions of her spell and leaves Loki wondering how much he really knows about her.

Sigyn had remained in the great hall with Odin and Frigga until each hunter returned from their quest. When she walked down the labyrinth of gilded hallways that lead back to her chambers, she felt unsettled and distracted. She tried to put her mind to work by cataloging all she still needed to do to prepare for the feast that was only a few hours away.

With a sigh of frustration, she tugged the bloody, broken, hairpin from her hair and twirled it over in her hands. Returning the pin was not exactly an odd gesture. But it was Loki, and the _way_ he did it made it a very odd gesture. She could not figure out his meaning. He never did anything without a purpose. He probably thought Sigyn would have recoiled at the sight of all that blood. Well, if that was the game he was playing then she would be more than happy to outmatch him.

She resolved that her next play would be to turn the filthy, chipped crystal into petals of fat, bloody rubies. It was perfect. The symbolism would not go unnoticed by Loki and it would go perfectly with the gown of midnight blue silk she had chosen that morning for the feast. She would even wear her intricate ruby necklace to really set it off.

She moved briskly and with purpose as she began working her transformation spell on the crystal. She decided she would leave it cracked, so Loki would know it was in fact the same pin. The beast's blood was not yet completely dry and was sticking to her pale fingers. She did not notice. The spell was refusing to take. Every time the crystal changed to the exact color she wanted, the spell faded. She knew she was not properly focused. Every time she tried to work the spell, she thought of what Loki's face would look like when he saw what she had done to the hairpin.

She could not decide how she wanted him to react. Usually, she did things to irritate him. Pestering each other was a favorite pass time. But perhaps this time she wanted something more akin to awe. Even admiration.

No, that was ridiculous.

She was the most admired creature in Asgard, she did not his admiration. She did not need anything from him, she told herself firmly as she tried to work the spell again. But her concentration was shattered when an unexpected voice in the corridor startled her.

 

“Having trouble?”

Sigyn flinched. Loki smirked when she almost dropped whatever she was carrying in her hands. It was a difficult task to sneak up on Sigyn. She always had her wits about her and took notice of everything, even if she pretended not to. Though, technically, she had been walking by his chambers so he did not actually do much sneaking.

She lifted her chin, her usual calm regained, and fixed him with a glare. He only smiled more.

“I am trying to undo the damage you've done to my jewels,” Sigyn said with her usual air of importance, even though her eyes lacked conviction. Loki's eyes darted to the broken pin she held in her slender fingers. His brow furrowed slightly. Clearly, Sigyn had not appreciated that he acknowledge that her little gift played a crucial part in his victory.

“I am quite willing to offer my superior magic skills to fix your little trinket,” Loki said knowing it would make her bristle.

“Oh please,” Sigyn said will a dramatic roll of her large blue eyes. “I am a far greater magician than you.”

“Darling, you are an enchantress which is a far cry from a magician.” Loki had meant to sound condescending but instead, his voice took on a much softer tone that caused Sigyn to shift her bright eyes to his. Slowly, she lifted her palm and presented the pin to him.

“Very well then,” she said, the edge fading from her voice. “Show me how a proper magician would go about mending this.”

Loki was certain it was some sort of trap. He was sure he would blunder and she would laugh her bell like laugh and sashay away, thinking him a fool. He should recant his offer and walk away, leaving her with her broken trinket. Instead, he presented his hand palm up to her and let her tip the pin into his hand.

“It's simple, really,” he said, his voice soft and low as he gathered his power inside of him. Sigyn was close enough so that he could smell her perfume. He closed his eyes and passed his other hand slowly over the pin. When he opened his eyes, the pin was free of blood and dirt. The broken petal had been restored. The crystals were pure and sparkling in the light.

“There,” he said. Sigyn surveyed the crystal with her ever critical eye. When she was finished, she looked up at him with a sad smile.

“I lied,” she said shyly. “I didn't want the pin to look the way it was before.” She brought her hand up, placing her palm against the back of Loki's hand which held the pin.

“It's an incredible likeness,” she continued. Loki struggled to concentrate on her words when all he could think of was the soft skin of her hands against his. “It would fool anyone.”

“But not you,” Loki finished her thought with a small smile. Her hand was small and warm.

“Your illusions have never fooled me,” Sigyn replied.

“Even when we used to play hide and seek-”

“In the garden when we were children,” Sigyn finished, smiling at the pleasant memory. “Yes, even then.” Loki recalled a time when he and Sigyn had been inseparable playmates exploring the vast gardens of Asgard, sneaking down to the library after dark to read, and learning magic from Loki's mother, Frigga. Then something changed. Loki could never pinpoint exactly what it was, try as he might. Sigyn became and annoyance to him and she returned the sentiment.

It seemed silly, impossible even, that Loki should see Sigyn as an annoyance now.

“I will always prefer,” Sigyn continued, bringing Loki's attention back to the here and now. “Something that has been beautifully broken than a perfect illusion.” She blew gently on the pin in Loki's palm. His illusion faded, shimmering into the air like diamond dust.

“Why is that?” Loki asked with genuine curiosity. Sigyn went to great lengths to maintain her own personal illusions of perfection. Her statement contradicted everything he knew about her. Or thought he knew.

“Because broken things can be rebuilt and turned into something that is all their own. Something that can never be replicated or falsified,” she answered. She closed her eyes and laid her delicate hand over Loki's and the pin. Loki felt magic shudder over his skin as she worked her spell. When he removed her hand, the pin had transformed in a more permanent way than his illusions could do. One petal was still broken and flawed but the gems had turned the color of bright blood.

“Impressive,” Loki admitted with a uncharacteristically humble dip of his head.

“Makes you wish you had studied Enchantment over Illusions, doesn't it?” Sigyn said with a playful wink. Loki made a face.

“Not that impressive,” he replied. He presented the pin to Sigyn who slipped it back into her hair. The red gems sparkled in brilliant contrast to her glossy back ringlets. “Now, don't you have an ungodly amount of primping to do?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Sigyn replied with a proud tip of her head. She turned on her heel and walked lightly in the direction of her chambers. She looked over her shoulder with a wicked smile and called back, “I don't need to primp nearly as much as you need to bathe!”

“I wear the scent of a mighty hunter!” Loki called after her with exaggerated bravado.

“Mighty hunters smell terrible!” Sigyn yelled through laughter before she rounded the corner. This time, Loki was content to let her have the last word.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn and Loki prepare for the feast, each nervous for the what the night may hold.

Sigyn was uncharacteristically early to the feast and not just because she was expected to perform. Nervous energy was coursing through her veins like a sea serpent. She had done her hair in record time, her hands flying faster than her ladies maid ever could. Her dark waves where gathered up in a loose braided chignon, showing off the curve of her slender neck. She fixed her newly transformed hairpin in a very visible place behind her left ear and surrounded it with other smaller rubies and garnets that would catch the light no matter which way she turned. It would be impossible for anyone not to notice. She complimented her hair ornamentation with a large necklace that gave the impression that rubies were dripping from her clavicles. The rich red stones contrasted beautifully with the cobalt blue silk dress she had chosen.  
The dress covered her shoulders but only just. The loose sleeves fluttered down to just below her elbow. The wide neckline left her collarbones exposed and met at a dipped point right between her breasts, allowing the dramatic rubies to be displayed to their full effect. The airy bodice of her dress was loose fitting until it drew in close to the narrowest part of her waist before waterfalling down to her dainty slippered feet. Hidden in the flow silk of her skirt were two high slits that stopped just below her hip on either leg ensuring that her skirt would flutter about her like a flower when she twirled.  
Every inch of her person was inspected and reinspected for perfection. When she could no longer stand to look at herself in the mirror, she hurried down to the feast hall. Settling uneasily into the cushioned seat beside Odin's large, high backed chair, she struggled to keep herself still. And she waited. 

 

“Brother, you are going to be late,” Thor burst into Loki's chambers without knocking. Loki, used to these unexpected intrusions from his older brother, paid him no mind. He stood before his reflection, scrutinizing with a furrowed brow.  
“I've known ladies that take less time than you,” Thor prodded with a mocking, but harmless, smile.  
“And I've known dogs that take more care than you,” Loki replied smoothly, the corner of his mouth turning up ever so slightly. He was too nervous to really look smug. He ran his pale hands over his black dinner vest, tugging it down just a touch more. The deep green sleeves of his dress shirt billowed slightly. His fitted black trousers were tucked into freshly shinned black leather boots.  
“None of the other hunters even bathed, let alone put on party clothes,” Thor taunted.  
“I am unlike the other hunters,” Loki said, his nerves concealed behind his easy voice. “For one, I am better than the other hunters.”  
“I'll give you that,” Thor nodded, his smile betraying the pride he felt for his younger brother. “Still, I don't see the point of fussing in the mirror. This wouldn't have anything to do with Sigyn, would it?”  
“What?” Loki startled, turning around too quickly. Even Thor, as oblivious as he was, couldn't have missed that.  
“Ah, so it is Sigyn,” Thor said, crossing this thick arms over his broad chest. “I must say, I've always thought the two of you were well suited for each other. Pity you can't stand to be in the same room for more than an hour. Unless, that is no longer the case. She did seem unusually warm towards you when you arrived in the great hall first.”  
“You think so?” Loki asked, trying to sound careless even though is mouth was curving up into a grin.  
“I think she was glad to see you,” Thor encouraged. “Or she was because she bet half her weight in gold on your victory.” Loki's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise.  
“She bet on me?” He repeated, sure that Thor had missed a crucial detail and was mistaken.  
“Of course!” Thor boomed, clapping his brother on the shoulder. “She played me, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three for fools. She spent weeks going on and on about how we would be waiting days for you to return from your hunt, if you even made it back alive.” Thor was oblivious to the icy glower Loki had fixed on him. “Imagine our surprise when we found out she bet on you. And now nearly half the realm owes her coin. She may just be your match in cleverness, brother. And she certainly appears to have faith in you.”  
“More than the rest of you, it would seem,” Loki said only half in jest. Thor threw an arm over Loki.  
“Brother, I assure you she was most convincing! I would have bet my life's worth on you, otherwise!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has a brief chat with Sigyn before the Hunter's feast begins.

The feast hall had quickly grown crowded with eager Asgardians. Sigyn had not moved from her seat but had helped herself to a flute of fairy wine to steady her building nerves. She finished it quickly then signaled a passing wench for a second glass of the glimmering lavender liquid.

“Isn't it a little early to start drinking?” Thor asked, throwing his considerable bulk into the vacant chair on Sigyn's left. “And you're sitting in my seat.”

“That's rich coming from the man who was once drunk for a whole month straight,” Sigyn said, smirking into the rim of her delicate glass. “And this seat is for Odin's favorite child so I am exactly where I am meant to be,”

“You're not his child. You're his ward,” Thor said with a laugh, taking the glass from Sigyn's hand and moving it out of her reach. She made a show of pouting but the wine had already taken affect and she could not bring herself to be bothered by anything.

“Exactly. How sad it must be for his true born sons to be outshone by me, time and time again,” she grinned.

“I think Loki has outshone both of us on this night,” Thor said with a mix of pride and disbelief.

“He certainly has,” Sigyn agreed, surprised by the genuine pride in her voice.

“He's nervous, you know?” Thor said offhandedly. Sigyn made a sound that was very near a snort.

“Loki? Nervous?” She repeated. “The same Loki that did not even flinch when a rabid bilgesnipe tore through the training arena last summer?”

“He did not flinch then, nor did he lift a finger to help,” Thor grumbled. “I had to bring that foul thing down all on my own.”

“Considering it was most likely Loki that let it loose in the first place, it was not all that shocking that he did not help,” Sigyn chuckled. “And you did not kill the beast, I did.”

“You did not!” Thor argued. “It was a blow from my hammer that killed the beast!”

“My arrow was resting between it's eyes before you even lifted your hammer!”

“I will not listen to such malarkey!” Thor went on, pausing to take a small sip of Sigyn's fairy wine. He winced in disgust and set the slender flute back down on the table. Sigyn snatched it up the moment he let go.

“Consider this then,” Sigyn said between dainty sips. “Why didn't the beast try to avoid your killing blow? Why did it lay perfectly still like a trained hound?”

“I-” Thor began but quickly realized he did not have a counter argument. Sigyn grinned triumphantly.

“Because it was already dead at your feet, thanks to me and a poisoned arrow,” She preened, savoring the taste of her small victory mixed with fairy wine.

“Fine,” Thor muttered. “What were we talking about before getting sidetracked by such trivial things?”

“We were speaking of Loki before you ego took over,” Sigyn said smugly.

“Ah, yes. Put him at ease tonight, won't you?” Thor gave Sigyn a gentle nudge with his elbow.

“He should be allowed to get out of his head for once and enjoy himself.”

“I agree with you,” Sigyn said quietly, taking a small sip from her glass. “But I don't see how I'd have the power to put his mind at ease.”

“I'm sure you'll figure it out,” Thor said with a broad, knowing grin. Sigyn felt a blush on her cheeks and hoped the flickering torchlight and the powder she had applied would conceal it. She took another, longer sip of fairy wine.

“I don't know how you can drink that stuff,” Thor said, making a face.

“I'm not surprised that you're too sensitive to handle magic wine.” she cooed. “Now go on. Go drink whatever musky brew you usually poison yourself with and leave me to prepare!”

“By prepare do you mean drink yourself dumb?” Thor shot back as he rose from his seat.

“More or less,” Sigyn replied with a shrug and downed the rest of her wine in one mouthful. Thor laughed heartily before stooping to plant a brotherly kiss on the crown of Sigyn's head. With a laugh, Sigyn waved him off and watched him stomp over to one of the lower tables where his friends and fellow warriors had already piled their plates.

Sigyn had just secured her third flute of fairy wine when Odin drummed the butt of his ceremonial staff on the stone floor, signaling the arrival of the victorious hunters. Sigyn rose from her seat with only minor wobbling and took her place in the opening in the center of the hall.

Odin introduced each hunter by name but Sigyn was not listening. Her shoulders went rigid as she waited for one particular hunter to appear.

 

Loki was the last to enter the hall. He clasped his hands behind his back so he would not fidget, nervous a habit he had inherited from his mother. He strode into the vast hall with false confidence, but it quickly became real as he heard the roar of people cheering. People, he realized, that were cheering for him.

Thor was clapping and cheering louder than any other with a huge smile on his face. The Lady Sif, who stood next to Thor, was almost smiling. A rare sight indeed as far as Loki was concerned. The warrior maiden had never warmed to Loki. It probably had something to do with the time that Loki bewitched her blade so that it was, quite literally, repelled by her. Sif had spent hours chasing after her blade until she finally cornered it and tackled it. Sigyn had split a seam in her gown from laughing so hard. She had been furious with Loki for weeks afterwards, perhaps even more furious than Sif.

Loki's eyes were drawn to Sigyn now, standing beside Odin bestowing each hunter with a gracious smile. But Loki saw that her body was rigid, the corners of her mouth were just a little too steady, and her glittering eyes flickered across the room restlessly.

Then her eyes found his. Her shoulders went soft and her smile bloomed into something warm and genuine. Loki had never seen her look so radiant. No longer did she look like a silly girl with an empty head. Somehow, when Loki wasn't paying attention, she had grown into a graceful woman.

Perhaps Thor had been right, she really did look happy to see him.

Odin was addressing the successful hunters, but Loki had difficulty paying attention to his father's words even though they were words of praise directed at him. Thankfully, Odin was not one for long, odious speeches, only short odious speeches.

“The Lady Sigyn will lead us in the Song of the Hunters,” Odin said, gesturing to his ward with a quiet pride. Sigyn stepped forward, a lithe swath of silk and gems. She lifted her pale hands, palms out, then slowly brought them down. As she lowered her hands, the blazing torches hung throughout the hall dimmed except for the ones in the fixture hanging directly above her so that she was bathed in light. Her phosphorescent skin looked golden. The rubies in her hair winked like drops of firelight.

When Sigyn did begin to sing, her voice was low and sweet and haunting as she recited the song's verses in the Old Language. A chill spider-walked down Loki's back and slid along his arms as he listened.

A single, heavy drum joined Sigyn as the Song of the Hunters reached it's climax. A playful smile toyed at the corners of her mouth as she switched from the Old Language to All Speak. She stepped forward, working her magic to manipulate the light so that it also illuminated the line of hunters.

_From the wild and rocky shore_   
_Above the mighty ocean's roar_   
_Let's sing from the highest mountainside_   
_Of heroes who fill our hearts with pride_

Sigyn's eyes flickered back to Loki. She held his gaze for a moment before dipping one of her eyelids down in a quick wink. Loki couldn't help but smile back in full.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of music and fairy wine, Loki and Sigyn make amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated! It's been so long. I'm so sorry! I hope you like it!

Loki watched Sigyn from his seat at the Hunter's table. He had not found a moment to speak with her all night. Every time he tried he was caught up in another wave of drunken toasts and congratulations. He had told the story of the Lindwyrm’s defeat so many times that he almost wished the beast had eaten him. If he was not being pulled about by his newfound admirers, Sigyn was being led away to dance. Loki did notice that Sigyn had not danced with a single man that night. She seemed content to twirl and frolic with the other ladies of the court. But as his gaze found her lithe form once again, it seemed that he would never get the chance to exchange words.   
Sigyn was sitting on the stone floor, her legs tucked up under her. Loki could see that she had removed her slippers at some point. Or lost them. Her hair had come undone. It now spilled over her shoulders and down her back in messy waves. The newly transformed ruby hairpin was still in place behind her ear. Her cheek rested on the knee of Odin, her eyes closed but she had not yet been fully taken by sleep. Odin absentmindedly petted her hair as he chatted with Frigga and other dignitaries. 

Loki recalled Sigyn often sitting at Odin's feet when they were children. He had been resentful of her and all of the affections she received. He looked at her now and felt nothing of the sort. In fact, he had half a mind to scoop her up in his arms and carry her off to bed. 

He was halfway out of his seat when a flock of chattering court ladies crowded around Sigyn, demanding that she return to dancing. Sigyn did not resist but her whole body had a hazy, dreamlike quality to it, like she was made entirely of spun sugar. As if she had one foot in this realm, and the other somewhere else entirely.  
Loki quickly realized that he was not the only one watching her. One of the court musicians, the one that had been hanging around Sigyn like a loyal dog for weeks, had left his troupe and began making his way through the crowded hall. 

Loki moved silently towards Sigyn, watching intently. The musician grabbed her hand, indicating that he wished to dance. Sigyn shook her head in refusal. Loki could not help but feel a little smug, even though the musician had done what Loki had not yet mustered the courage to do. His smirk quickly turned to a scowl when the young musician refused to release Sigyn’s hand. Loki could see the anger flashing in her eyes from where he stood. She tried to pull her hand away but she was unsteady on her feet. 

Loki slipped through the drunken crowd like a shadow, appearing just behind Sigyn. 

“I told you, fool, I do not wish to dance with you,” Sigyn snapped. 

“Just give me a reason, princess,” the young man said. Sigyn practically hissed.

“She does not need to give you a reason,” Loki said smoothly, wrapping an arm securely around Sigyn’s waist. “But if you need one, she’s already promised to dance with me.”

 

Sigyn did not have time to look behind her before a strong arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her off her feet. She couldn’t help but giggle with delight as she was spun through the hall. 

“Loki,” she squealed, delighted. The moment her bare feet touched the stone ground, she spun around to face him. “You are most gallant today, kind Hero.” Every inch of Sigyn’s body felt light and lovely. The fairy wine had given everything a pleasant shimmer to it. Loki’s eyes seemed to glow in the firelight of the great hall. 

“And you are uncharacteristically docile,” Loki said with a smirk. 

“Then you clearly do not know my character,” Sigyn said, lazily draping her arms around his shoulders. He tightened his grip on her slender waist.

“Perhaps you’re right,” he said low in her ear. “We have become strangers to each other. I take responsibility for that.” Sigyn suddenly felt very sad. She wanted more fairy wine. She lowered her gaze to the fine dark fabric of Loki’s dinner vest. It was much more detailed that it looked at first glance. It was covered with intricate designs as thin as a spider’s web. Sigyn followed the patterns with her eyes willing her expression into be neutral. 

“It’s not entirely your fault,” Sigyn admitted. “I know I can be spiteful sometimes.” She felt Loki’s laugh rumble in his chest. 

“Yes, I suppose that’s true too,” he agreed. He pulled back just enough so that he could look Sigyn in the eye. She fought to keep her expression blank but the urge to smile when she looked at him was difficult to control. “Today has been a day of beginnings. I propose a new beginning for you and I.”

“What are we beginning?” Sigyn asked with a wry smile that did not match the wary glint in her eye.

“I cannot say that I know,” Loki said with a shrug. “But I think it should start with a dance.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Sigyn smiled gamely. She was once again feeling light and playful, the previous moments sadness fading away like candle smoke. Loki whisked her across the floor. Though she was the superior dancer, she was surprised at how gracefully he moved. 

“I’m proud of you,” Sigyn said after several moments of hesitation. It was unlike her to struggle for words. 

“Are you just saying that because I’ve won you a good deal of money?” Loki teased. Sigyn felt her nervousness begin to dissipate. 

“Only partially,” she admitted. “I knew you would come back first. You’ve always been a cut above the rest of us and I am happy that everyone can see it.”

“I could not have done it without you, Sig,” Loki said demurely. 

“Oh, please,” Sigyn scoffed with a smile.

“I used your hair pin to trick the beast into attacking a tree,” Loki explained enthusiastically. “I might not have made it back at all if it weren’t for you.” 

They were gathering attention from the other celebrators. Sigyn initially tried to listen in on the whispers that followed them as they spun. But then Loki grabbed her by the waist and lifted her high above everyone else and she found that she couldn’t care less what the court gossips said. She felt lighter than air and bolder than ever. When Loki lowered her, and before she could second guess herself, she took his face in her hands and brought her lips to his. 

Quick as lightning, Loki pulled her in close and kissed her back as if he was waiting for an excuse to do so. Sigyn had had many first kisses, more than she would care to admit. Kissing Loki did not feel like a first kiss at all. Instead, kissing Loki felt like returning to a favorite place after a long absence. A place she never wanted to leave again. 

Sigyn pulled away from him, mischief gleaming in her eyes. She grabbed two flutes of sparkling fairy wine. She pressed one into Loki’s hand and quickly drank the other. He watched her, mystified and transfixed as she began to back away into the drunken crowd. 

“Catch me if you can,” she called to him. He grinned before downing the contents of his glass. He set his glass down and followed her into the thick crowd, ready to play her game.


End file.
